Hattori's Anger
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Kazuha is in a tight spot! To save her from their clutches Hattori Heiji needs to sharpen his mind and work fast before she falls on the enemy's dirty clutches! KazuhaxHeiji Pairing! -mild content-


*******Hattori's Anger*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"KazuhaxHeiji"_**

**_Rated for some parts!_**

**_~I hope you enjoy!~ I certainly did~_**

_"What ca seriously make Heiji angry?"_

_**Find it out!**  
_

* * *

Hattori Heiji waited impatiently in the middle of the sidewalk one Saturday afternnon. People walked by him in the busy street of Osaka. He checked his watch for the seventh time and then tapped his right feet on the ground with a visible vein pounding at the side of his face.

"That slow girl! What's she doing making me wait here all this time? It's already been thirty minutes! Really stupid…" he was muttering through grinded teeth and irritated eyes.

"Ah! Hattori-kun!"

Heiji looked on his left and saw a girl—one of his classmates—running toward him looking worried. His sixth sense alerted him for a possible case all of a sudden.

"Kurara-san?" he recalled as she stopped in front of him to catch her breath, "what's wrong?"

"It's bad, Hattori-kun!" she exclaimed urgently, "it's Kazuha-chan! It's Kazuha-chan!"

Hattori's eyes rounded as a cold sweat ran down his face.

"What happened?" he urged and watched her point to where she had come from.

"I saw her with five men on an empty lot just around the corner! She was having a row with them! It's bad, really bad Hattori-kun! They look like they're gangsters or something!"

With that, Heiji quickly turned his heels and ran to where she was pointing.

"Hattori-kun!" Kurara called worriedly as she watched him go. Heiji raised a hand and smiled at his classmate, then shouted—

"Don't worry! I've got this! Thanks!"

He turned on a corner quickly and arrived on the scene minutes later to find Kazuha forcefully being pulled inside a black van. There were five men, four whom wore black suits and one wearing white. As Heiji observes, he saw all of them have the same tattoo of a dragon on the back of their left hand.

_Definitely gangsters!_

"Let me go! Let go!" she was crying desperately.

"Just come quietly!" a man wearing a black coat and black shades was ordering as he pulled her arm gruffly.

"OI!" Heiji shouted angrily as he jumped on the scene, "what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The man turned to him as he arrived and released Kazuha's arm. Kazuha looked around and found him with eyes almost tearful.

"Heiji!" she cried as she ran on his back, "Heiji, help me!"

Heiji felt her tremble behind him and grinded his teeth in anger. He flashed the men a furious look as he waved an angry fist on their direction.

"Oi! You better have a good explanation for this!"

"What?" said one of the men with an earring on his nose, "another brat?"

"You know this girl?" the man in white coat stood in front of Heiji with an impassive look.

"Yeah," Heiji replied shortly, "what's the problem?"

The man in white coat looked over to Kazuha who hid behind Heiji even more.

"She broke a very important thing." The man in white said quietly as he turned his gaze reflected on his shades to Heiji, "a very important thing for our boss."

Heiji blinked, and then followed as the tall guy in white suit pointed on the ground. There he saw pieces of a vase scattered on top of a newspaper as if it was just picked from the floor. Frowning, Heiji leaned down and picked up a piece of the vase. Upon close examination, Heiji recognized its authenticity and couldn't help gaping at the broken vase.

"T-this…" he whispered as he slowly stood up.

"Yeah," the guy in white suit said simply, "this is a prized possession my boss bought in an auction. Do you know how much it costs?"

Heiji looked uneasily at the calm man and answered, "¥100,000,000 in the least…"

Kazuha gasped behind him.

"W-what? Really? So they were not lying?"

"Yeah," Heiji answered with a side glance at her and then added, "what the hell were you doing with this vase?"

"I didn't mean to!" Kazuha clutched on his back, "I was running cause I was late to see you and then they came out of nowhere and the vase just sort of flew in the sky!"

"Ahou!" Heiji leered at her, "breaking this kind of expensive thing—d'you think it's that simple!?"

"B-but!" Kazuha mumbled with a grip on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to… what should I do?"

"You pay for it!"

"T-that's impossible!"

Heiji's eyes narrowed playfully upon seeing Kazuha's teary eyes.

"Then maybe this Yakuza boss will take a liking to you and will accept it if you become his slave!"

Kazuha went pale and Heiji was so surprised when her arms fell suddenly on her side in defeat. Blinking, Heiji quickly tried to take his words back.

"O-oi! Ahou! I was just kidding! There's no way they'd let you pay like that, you idiot!"

"That's exactly why we were taking her." answered the man in white suit so suddenly.

Heiji shot them a surprise look, and then looked at Kazuha who was staring at him fearfully.

"I-is that the only way…?" she whispered.

Heiji visibly panicked.

"N-NO! BAKKA! THAT'S CONSIDERED A CRIME! THAT'S HUMAN TRAFFICKING! WHO'LL BUY THAT STUPID SOLUTION, YOU FOOL!"

"B-but they said they'd take me to their boss and consider me a payment," Kazuha cried with hands on her eyes, "they said he'd like that…!"

Heiji felt his temper flare up as he heard this and turned to the men with a flaring anger on his eyes.

"You bastards," he shot at them, "what you just said to her is already a crime! And if you really intend to give her to your boss I'll have all of you in jail!"

"Then pay for it."

Heiji and Kazuha's eyes both rounded as they gazed at the man in white suit. With his shades on they couldn't quite distinguish the expression of his eyes, but his calm demeanour was enough to make Heiji believe he was not a man to mess with. Then he looked at the long black van from its tainted mirror down to its last wheel. Narrowing his eyes, he reached a hand toward his pocket.

There was a sudden tug on the high school detective's shoulder.

"Heiji…" Kazuha said in a low voice, her eyes full of fear, "I can't pay for that… I can't let mom and dad know about this too…"

Heiji looked in front of him and bit his lower lip. He needs to think fast. But there was no way he was ever going to let this men lay their hands on Kazuha!

All of a sudden, there was a sound of a phone ringing. Heiji and Kazuha watched as the man in white suit rummaged inside his chest pocket and answer the phone. There was a brief conversation and after that, the man in white suit nodded at his nakama. All of them turned their eyes on Kazuha and Heiji, feeling their intent, raised a protective arm toward her.

"If you take her now you'll be charged of kidnapping!" he said with certainty.

The man in white suit merely stared at him for a second.

"If you don't pay for this our boss will sue you," he answered in the same monotonous tone; "if you cannot pay for this at this moment then I suggest she come with us."

"Bastard—I just said you can't—!" Heiji heatedly started but the man shook his head.

"She has to. She's the one who caused us damaged that' why she needs to come with us and talk it over with the boss. If they come on an agreement then that's it. No need for a tiring talk."

Heiji gave the man a long, furtive look and thought fast. If they agreed with this meeting, there is a little chance for an escape. But with the circumstance at hand they were also in no position to refuse. Somehow he now finds himself in a very tight position with Kazuha. Thinking about her, he looked sideways behind him and felt her tremble. It was then that he felt relieved all of a sudden. It was a good thing he was there, he thought, otherwise this girl…

Heiji silently turned to Kazuha.

"Will you be okay to talk with the boss like this? Don't worry, I'll come with you."

"But Heiji…" she started with direct look on his eyes, "I don't think it's safe…"

Heiji smiled slightly.

"I told you I'll be with you. I'll protect you I promise."

He turned to the man and put his hand on his pocket. Then, with a determined look, he gave a small nod to the man in white suit.

* * *

It took them half an hour to reach a mansion that was hidden deep inside the woods. When they entered the tall gates, Heiji couldn't help feeling trapped to see the gates closing. His hands worked fast on his pocket as they approached the entrance of the house.

They were greeted by more men in suit and the moment they went out of the van, Heiji noticed it. He noticed they were all armed. Kazuha slipped an arm on his arm and together they followed the man in white suit.

After a long walk on the hallway which Heiji did not find surprising for its grandeur, they finally reached the meeting hall where a man was sitting comfortable on one of the grand couches. He was a bald man of forties with a heavy pound. He was sitting in the middle of the room with only his bathrobe on and playing with cards on his table. There were thick gold jewelleries around his neck and arms and rubies and diamonds on his fingers. When he looked at them, Heiji saw his hollow and slightly red eyes. There was no doubt about it. He was their _boss._

"Boss," said the man in white suit as the door locked behind Heiji and Kazuha, "we have the girl."

The boss looked directly at Kazuha who hid behind Heiji. His eyes showed interest.

"Young girl," he said in a gruff voice as he continued playing his cards, "come and sit with me."

Kazuha trembled behind Heiji who threw a suspicious look at the boss.

"Oi, old man…" Heiji said quite defiantly, "you're going to talk about your vase, aren't you?"

The boss didn't look at him but answered, "Of course. That was an expensive vase I've been longing for… won't you sit down, young lady?"

"It— It's okay!" Kazuha squeaked, "We can talk this with me over here… right?"

The boss gave her a long look before looking down his cards again.

"Who are you, young man?" he asked all of a sudden.

"I thought you'd never ask," Heiji answered confidently, "I'm this lady's friend."

"So?" for the first time, the leering eyes found Heiji, "you do not have business here. Could you leave the lady and me to talk privately in this room?"

There was a pause in which Heiji hid his eyes under his cap. But then when he looked up, there was a glint on his eyes.

"I'm sorry old man, but no can do. I won't let her talk to you alone."

"Heiji…" Kazuha whispered and tightened her hold on his arm. The boss watched them and then turned his eyes back on his deck.

"Young lady," the old boss started again as he shuffled his cards, "can you pay me right now? My vase is worth ¥100,000,000 you know…"

Kazuha raised her head and answered earnestly, "I-I'm sorry, sir… but I can't pay you that… not now at least…"

"Is that so?" the old man slapped his cards on the table that made Kazuha cling tightly on Heiji, "what a pity… you broke my vase and now you don't even have any means to pay for it… so then, young lady… how do you plan to pay for it?"

Kazuha's eyes flickered in fear.

"I… I don't know…" she whispered softly. The boss gave Kazuha one of his long looks again that Heiji found irritating.

"Young man," he said after awhile, "if you can leave us for a moment…"

"No way," Heiji said firmly, "whatever you will tell her, I have the right to hear it too!"

The man gave Heiji a cold look.

"You're an eyesore, boy… but no matter." With eyes only to Kazuha, the boss continued, "I'll give you my condition then, young lady so listen carefully."

Kazuha gulped while Heiji braced himself. The old man looked up again and said,

"If you cannot procure my money then give me something you have right now. Give me that thing you're hiding beneath that little dress you have. Give me your _body._"

As Kazuha's eyes widened, Heiji threw all the foul mouthed words at the man before him. In his anger, he even forgot that there was still the man in white suite standing just on the corner that when Heiji tried to attack the old man he found himself pointed with a gun.

_"Heiji!"_ Kazuha shouted in fright.

Heiji halted his movements as the gun was pressed on his forehead.

_Shit_, he thought with gritted teeth.

"Young lady, sit with me," the old man ordered quietly, "let's talk it over."

Kazuha half glanced at Heiji who was immobilized at the gun point before making her way toward the chair in front of the boss. When she sat, he immediately looked at her with hungry eyes.

"You're very pretty now that I can see you clearly," he started the sent chills on Kazuha's spine, "too young… too innocent… I can use someone like you as my toy."

"SHUT UP!" Heiji shouted angrily and tried to attack the man in front of him but he received a blow on the head from his opponent. He fell on the floor with mouth bleeding.

"Heiji!" Kazuha made to stand up but a hand pulled her wrist back. Looking around, she found the boss watching her with longing interest.

"We're not yet finished talking."

"Please—let go!" Kazuha cried as she pulled her wrist away, "I can't give you what you want! Please just let us go!"

"Then how about my vase?"

"I— I'll pay you somehow! B-but not like this! Please—stop hurting Heiji!"

The old man shook his head as he stood up.

"No. I want you to pay for it now. And I'm making it easier for you if you allow me to touch you."

He raised his hands and grabbed her shoulders. He then pushed her on the couch and climbed on top of her. With ease, he pushed her wrists aside and tore her shirt apart.

"N-no! NO!" she cried as she struggled—but then there was a loud thud. The old man looked up and saw his best con man fly over the other side of the room unconscious.

"What the—?" he muttered in disbelief. That was when a gun was pointed on his forehead with the revolver being clicked. With round eyes, he looked at the young man pointing the gun at him.

"Get off her," Heiji commanded with voice shaking in rage, "I swear if you don't I might kill you!"

The old man froze with large eyes squinting at the young man before him. Slowly, he got up—but before he could do anything, Heiji sent a strong kick on his face that sent him flying across the room.

Kazuha collected herself and looked at her friend, only to find his eyes still seething with anger, and with his hand that was holding the gun shaking uncontrollably. With tearful eyes, she reached a hand and touched his arm.

"Heiji," she called to him softly.

It was as if he snapped from something as he blinked. He looked down to find Kazuha looking at him tearfully. He saw her torn shirt and almost exposed chest. That was when he cursed again and removed his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently that made Kazuha look at him for a long time. Heiji's eyes were different… if not, they were gentler… and it was beseeching her for answer.

"I'm okay… I wasn't hurt," she said simply and touched his face, "Heiji… your lips…"

"It's nothing," Heiji became rigid again as he stood up. He turned to the old man who was now stirring on the floor. With anger etching on his eyes again, Heiji steeled his expression. "The police are coming for you… old bastard…I've already mailed an SOS to my dad and about our whereabouts the moment I set my foot here… you're done for."

The old man shook his head and angrily spat at the young man.

"You damn kid… who d'you think you are? All I have to do is tell them the two of you snuck in my mansion and tried to steal my vase which you ended breaking! You can't tell them anything against me!"

"I'll tell them about what you did to Kazuha…" Heiji paused a little as he tried to control his anger, "I'll make you pay for that for sure… damn old bastard…"

"Heh, I can make a lot of stories behind that, boy," the boss grinned evilly, "d'you really think the police will believe the two of you?"

Kazuha stared at Heiji long enough to see his face split into a wide grin as he looked back at the old man who seemed struck at his expression.

"You were just asking awhile ago who we were, weren't you?" he answered confidently, "It so happens that I am a high school detective and the son of the Chief Inspector here in Osaka…and as for this girl, she's also the daughter of a prominent police officer… d'you think they really won't believe us?"

The old man's eyes flickered in fear and out of nowhere they heard sirens of police car getting close.

"You bastard…" the old man hissed and he tried to reach for something under his robe but Heiji was quick—he already has the gun pointed at the man.

"Try anything funny and I'll put an end to you," he said seriously, "if worse comes to worse all I have to do is immobilize you… your henchmen maybe waiting outside, but they can't help you now… I locked that door from the inside when we were brought here. Besides, this story doesn't end with your vase… there's also the case about the amount of drugs you have with you."

Kazuha blinked and so did the old man. Heiji gave him a winning smile.

"That's right. I knew from the start your henchmen were carrying drugs with them… what with all those evidence on your car… and you're not pretty cautious too… exposing this room to me, a detective with eyes on everything… I wonder how many kilograms you have hiding around."

The old man could barely speak. It was Heiji's win.

* * *

Moments later, Kazuha was lead to a patrol car while the police busily took charge of the number of men inside the mansion. Some of the officers carried out huge amounts of drugs and with Heiji's dad on the lead, wiped the whole house clean. Kazuha's dad was there also and he thanked Heiji much for saving his daughter. After awhile, Heiji joined Kazuha inside the patrol car.

"You okay?" Heiji asked as he sat beside her, "I had to report to dad about everything that happened."

Kazuha turned red a little, "Hey, Heiji… did you tell them about… what happened to me?"

Heiji nodded.

"Yeah… I told them you struggled and he caught you off guard… I didn't tell them anything about you being harassed…"

Kazuha looked down and nodded quietly.

"Thanks," she whispered heartily and moments later she was crying on his shoulder. Heiji heaved a sigh and embraced her tightly, consoling her shaking back with his hands.

"I'm sorry…" Heiji whispered after a moment, "I shouldn't have let it gone too far… I shouldn't have let him touch you like that…"

Kazuha buried her face on his neck. Heiji bit his lip and pulled her closer.

"Kazuha…" he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you again… I promise…"

Kazuha blinked back tears and pulled herself a little till they were face to face.

"Stupid," she said after awhile and Heiji was surprised to find her smiling, "if you don't let anything happen to me—then what will happen to me from here on?"

Heiji found himself blushing as he realized how close they were. His answer was not important—what's more important was the distance he found himself with. Kazuha felt him went rigid and then chuckled.

"You're really stupid," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Heiji was so surprised by this that all he did was blink for a few seconds. Then after a moment, he answered her with his own kiss.

As they broke apart, Kazuha smiled while Heiji looked away with a very red face. She laughed at him and the two returned in bickering after a few moments.

* * *

_**-THE END-**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
